


This Was Becoming A Habit

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: disciple, siblings, skin tight, avenger
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Allbingo





	This Was Becoming A Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Allbingo People Watching Challenge.

Clint didn't know how this kept happening to him. Okay, to be honest, this was only the second time it had happened, but it felt like to him that it happened a lot. First Natasha, now Wanda. He didn't know how or why, but he seemed to attract young, Eastern European women who needed saved from their dark pasts. When he mentioned this to Nat, she rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head. When he asked Phil what he'd said, his husband just shook his head at him. Clint thought this mentor thing was a crappy gig. 

"Tell me I don't have to wear this to be an Avenger," Wanda said, coming out of one of the dressing rooms in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s clothing department and turning slowly to show Clint the catsuit that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fitters had put her in. 

"That's just wrong," Clint said, tossing the magazine he'd been reading on the couch next to him. "Go tell whoever put you in that that even if you're both red-heads that's where the resemblance ends. And if that doesn't work, tell her you have a twin brother, that if he sees you in that, will come back from the dead and kick her ass."

Wanda winced.

"Too soon?" Clint asked. 

Wanda nodded. 

"I forget sometimes," Clint said, "that there's a lot of people out there that don't have brothers that left them for dead on the side of the road."

"Your brother did that to you," Wanda asked. 

"I wasn't his favorite person," Clint said. "Enough about my sad childhood. Go have your fitter find something more appropriate."

"Any ideas?" Wanda asked. 

"Tell her Tony Stark calls you The Scarlet Witch," Clint said.


End file.
